OS Apocalypticodramatic
by Mademoiselle-Ry
Summary: Parfois, un petit comprimé peut vous faire ressentir de grandes choses. Une sorte d'effet papillon que Naruto ne sera pas prêt d'oublier. - Songfic Sasunaru


**Titre : Apocalypticodramatic**

**Auteur : Mademoiselle Ry (Moi même huhu)**

**Les personnages tout comme les paroles de la musique ne m'appartiennent pas ! En revanche l'histoire oui.**

**Couple : Sasunaru.**

* * *

**Apocalypticodramatic.**

Je regarde le mec à côté de moi, c'est un pote à Kiba, mon meilleur ami. Il me sourit et me murmure à l'oreille :

« - Ça te tente d'essayer un « Tata » ? »

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux, mon esprit est embrumé par l'alcool que j'ai absorbé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« - C'quoi ça un « Tata » ?

-C'est juste un petit médicament qui te fera décoller très haut mon pote. »

_« Apport__e-moi mes cachets, serre bien ma camisole accélère encore le son de ta voix._  
_Ma techno-délire psychédélique, Apocalypticodramatic... »_

Il rigole à la fin de sa phrase. J'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par ce genre de truc, mais là, je suis tellement bourré que j'essaierais bien pour m'éclater la tête un peu plus.

« - Ok je veux bien. Mais j'te préviens mec, moi j'paye pas !

- T'inquiète, c'est pour moi. Tiens. »

Il me tend sa main et au fond s'y trouve un petit comprimé bleu avec une étoile au milieu. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de trucs pouvait être si joli. Je me marre tout seul a cette pensée. Il ne comprend pas trop. Je lui demande de me passer un verre de Vodka/Red Bull ce qu'il fait et tout en prenant une gorgée de cet alcool absolument délicieux, j'avale le cachet. Le type sourit puis fini par se barrer. Moi je me lève et vais rejoindre Kiba qui « parle », si je puis dire, avec Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Ce type est juste absolument CANON ! Mais il l'est encore plus depuis qu'il se laisse pousser les cheveux. Ils me regardent et me sourient tous les deux en m'apercevant. Je leurs sourit également et vais les rejoindre.

« - Salut Naruto.

- Salut Sasuke ! Tu viens d'arriver ?

- A l'instant même.

- Ho c'est cool ! »

_« Sirènes obsédantes, mé__tal hurlant, plastique qui résonne. Aux arcades d'acier de l'oreille entartrée par ton ouïe déficience. »_

Il me sourit légèrement tout en me fixant. Ce mec est mon fantasme bordel de merde.

« - Puis bon quand je l'ai informé qu'il y avait une certaine personne, j'peux te dire qu'il a pratiquement accouru jusqu'ici ! »

Kiba rigole pendant que je vois Sasuke lui lancer un regard noir. C'est qui c'te personne d'abord ?

« -Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

-Personne.

-Mais oui bien sûr. »

_« Des éclairs choppent tes yeu__x au hasard. Les lasers t'étranglent et t'enfoncent leurs dards. Cette nuit sucera ma sève, padadadabadam, moi je m'en fiche, je "rêve". »_

J'allais leurs répondre quand soudain, mon corps se relâcha complètement. Je n'entendais plus ni la musique ni les rires des personnes autour de moi. Je sentis alors un sourire débile naître sur mes lèvres, toutes mes pensées n'étaient plus que joie et amour. D'ailleurs, je ne sentis même pas mes jambes se dérober, par contre je sentais qu'un corps m'avait attrapé émanant de lui l'odeur de Sasuke… Oh Sasuke !

« - Naruto, ça va ?

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! J'suis tout joyeux et tout léger ! J'crois que je vole mais je suis pas sûr …!

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes baka ? T'as encore abusé sur l'alcool !

- Mais trooooooop pas ! Oh tu es tout joli Sasuke !

- Usuratonkashi ! »

Mais euh, pourquoi il me croit pas quand je lui dis ça ? C'est vrai en plus ! Oooooh…Y a pleins de couleurs ! C'est trop JOLI ! Oh ! J'ai envie de rigoler ! Bah je rigole hahahaaa ! C'est vraiment super marrant !

_« C'est le grand rassemblement. C'est la fête ou la teuf des Grands. Aux yeux écarquillés, aux pupilles dilatées et __aux cœurs dressés__. __»_

« - Muahahaahaahaaaaa !

- Putain mais Naruto il t'arrive quoi là ?

- Calme-toi Kiba. As-tu une chambre libre ?

- Oui j'ai… Naruto putain arrête de rire comme un débile ! J'ai la chambre d'ami au premier étage, deux portes après ma chambre….

- Bien.

- Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non.

- D'accord… »

Je sens qu'on me lève oooh, c'est trop cool ! Je vole. Mes lèvres ont toujours le même sourire débile de tout à l'heure et j'ai trop envie de dire aux gens que je les aime tous ! Mon bras est pris dans une main toute douce et passé derrière le cou du propriétaire de celle-ci pendant que son bras se glisse autour de ma taille. Je lève la tête et vois mon Sasu tout mignon et tout beau ! Hihi je veux lui faire des bisous.

« - Sasuuuuuuuu ! Je veux te faire plein de bisous et de câlins TOUTTT doux !

- La ferme baka.

- Maiiiiiiis ! Pourquoii t'es mééééchant ?! Ouiiin ze t'aimeuh moiiii ! »

_« Par le battement de cœur qu'elle te prend sans savoir. Ton pauvre cœur qui n'en peut plus de ne plus pouvoir respirer ! »_

Je l'entends souffler à mon oreille ! Hihi c'est trop rigolo. Il me fait monter des escaliers, je savais pas que s'était si dur que ça. Bizarre… hum tant pis, je m'appuis sur Sasuke NAH ! Mes jambes ont du mal à me suivre, en fait je n'en ai même plus le contrôle.

« - Je te jure abruti que si tu continues à être en poids mort je te lâche c'est clair ?

- Maiis Sasu ! Mon corps l'est tout mous et il veut pas m'écouter ! »

Ma tête lâche, je n'arrive même pas à aligner deux pensées à la suite. Je sens que Sasuke à un peu de mal à me porter faut dire que j'suis un véritable poids mort en cet instant. Je ferme les yeux juste quelques secondes puis me relève d'un seul coup. Je remarque que j'ai failli le faire tomber et me mets alors à rigoler, j'ai juste envie de me taper un méga fou rire. J'ouvre les yeux et vois qu'il me fixe. Je le vois flou, mes yeux sont complètement explosés et mon cœur bat vite. Je le sens qui me maintien d'un bras et le bruit d'une porte vient à mes oreilles qui n'entendent plus que des bourdonnements. Soudain mon corps tombe sur quelque chose de mou… Oh c'est magique j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un nuage ! Deux mains me tiennent le visage en coupe et un souffle chaud balaye mon visage. Roh c'est trop dément !

« - Pourquoi tes yeux sont comme ça ? Tu as fumé un pétard ?

- Un pé… HAHAHAAAAAA tu es trop drôle Sasu !

- Espèce d'abruti. Je vais te coller mon poing dans la gueule si tu continues. »

Je le regarde parler et j'ai envie d'une chose, je veux qu'il m'embrasse et qu'on baise comme des malades là, maintenant. Haaaaaan! Putain, mais qu'il ferme sa gueule sérieux, je veux qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais !

_« Eh toi p'tit con ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-moi p'tit con, Tu viens franchir le pas ? »_

« - Tu es vraiment pitoy…

- Ta gueule Uchiwa et roule moi de suite une pelle avant que j'te force à le faire !

- Qu.. »

Ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise et moi je devine les miens remplis de désir. Mes sentiments sont tellement contradictoires. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne violemment mais aussi qu'il me fasse l'amour tendrement… en fait, c'est clair, j'suis actuellement complètement éclaté dans une chambre avec le mec de mes rêves face à moi et j'viens de lui demander le plus « naturellement » du monde de me rouler un gros patin. Hihi mortel comme situation !

« - Baka qu'es que…

- Pitié tait toi. »

J'attrape sa nuque et pose directement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me retire doucement et le fixe. Il me regarde légèrement choqué, mes yeux le défient. Puis soudain il me fait un sourire en coin et m'embrasse à son tour. Sa langue demande vite accès à ma bouche que je lui offre très rapidement. Son muscle chaud rencontre le mien et quand je sens ce contact je ne peux que gémir tellement c'est bon. Nos langues jouent ensembles, se cherchent en des caresses langoureuses. Han! C'troooop bon! Pareil que quand je mange des Ramens! Je sens ses lèvres quitter les miennes et nous reprenons tous les deux nos souffles. Il me fixe, putain de merde ! Ses yeux sont dilatés à cause de l'envie, il me souffle doucement :

« - Je ne vais pas me retenir baka car, règle numéro un… Ne jamais jouer avec les nerfs d'un Uchiwa.

- Haaaan. »

Sa bouche suce mon cou si avidement que j'pourrais jouir maintenant tant sa langue brûlante et humide m'excite. Il se lève légèrement enlève mon t-shirt puis le sien suit le miens très vite. Ses baisers descendent sur chacun de mes tétons, il les mord, les suces, les tire… Putain j'ai jamais ressenti des trucs comme ça. Ma tête est sur un joli nuage d'où pleins de petits éléphants roses avec des ailes s'échappent. C'est troooooop fun! Je sens sa langue me lécher l'aine droite puis il m'enlève très doucement mon jeans et mon boxer avec. Son souffle balaye ma verge, haaaaa !

« - Huuuuuum ! Sa… Sasuke haaaaa.

- Merde. »

_« __Mais t'ignores le parfum enivrant, obsédant qui te couvre d'ivresse, te transforme en détresse. Et peut faire de ta soirée, comme une éternité à crier. »_

Sa bouche m'enferme autour d'elle. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune barrière sur mon corps pour empêcher le plaisir qui me submerge. J'suis en total bad trip! C'est juste trop énorme! L'extrémité de sa langue passe dans la fente de mon gland, je crois que je viens d'hurler. Il me prend totalement en bouche, mon corps est plein de spasmes. Il s'arrête d'un coup, maiiiiiis heuuuuu! J'allais voler haut moi! C'est pas juste! Je sens une chose humide contre mon intimité que je devine être un doigt. Ooooh nan j'pense pas ! Je lui repousse son bras et lui attrape le visage entre mes mains. Je vois flou mais arrive à distinguer son air surpris.

« - Écoute-moi bien connard ! T'as intérêt à me prendre de suite, sinon je te jure que j'me barre !

- Que…

Ma tête tombe d'un coup sur le côté, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est molle. Puis je la relève d'un coup et vais faire un grooooooos bisous sur les lèvres à mon Sasu chou !

- Hihi, elles sont toutes douces !

- T'es un abruti.

- Mais heu ! Fait moi l'amour touuuuuut doux ! S'il te plait mon Sasu chouuuu!

- C'est totalement stupide là. »

Il amorce un mouvement de recul, j'veux pas qu'il parte! Je lui attrape la tête et l'embrasse a pleine bouche, l'empêchent de partir. Mon corps commence à onduler sensuellement contre le siens. Nos érections se touchent délicieusement et il gémit dans ma bouche, et je pense que je dois en faire de même. Une de mes mains quitte sa nuque et va directement à son pantalon, j'y défais sa ceinture puis baisse sa fermeture et tire d'un coup sec entraînant également son boxer. Nous nous séparons de nouveau, il se baisse et se pose doucement sur moi. J'écarte les jambes, il s'y glisse et nos sexes entrent en contact. Nous gémissons ensemble. Puis sans m'y attendre je me retrouve enfoncé dans le matelas avec la verge de Sasuke au plus de profond de moi. Je hurle, c'est juste complètement trop bon !

_« Apporte-moi mes cachets, serre bien ma camisole accélère, encore le son de ta voix._  
_Ma techno-délire psychédélique, Apocalypticodramatic... »_

« - Haaaaaaa ! Han han

Il me pénètre assez langoureusement, mon sexe frotte contre son ventre et il ne cesse de toucher ce point qui me fait voler encore plus haut.

- Saaaa…Sasuukeee, plus fort !

- Huum… »

Mon dos se cambre, il m'attrape les hanche, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Il me pénètre de plus en plus fort. C'est brutal, exquis. Le lit commence en plus de grincer à taper légèrement contre le mur. Mes mains tiennes avec force la tête de lit, je hurle, bordel de merde, j'ai couché avec pas mal de mecs mais là c'est complètement le PIED! Le lit tape de plus en plus contre le mur au rythme des coups de reins de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression que sa verge est de plus en plus grosse. Je me lèche les lèvres, il gémit mon prénom et son regard sombre rempli de plaisir m'excite encore plus. Mon cerveau reçois directement mon plaisir, j'arrive juste pas à penser à autre chose. Il se relève légèrement et me pénètre plus fort. Je sens le lit s'affaisser en dessous de moi et un bruit d'objet qui tombe se fait entendre. Il s'arrête et me regarde, puis nous finissons par rigoler. Il est en sueur, ses cheveux lui collent au visage et ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées. J'pense pas être dans un meilleur état que lui mais là, maintenant, jm'en tape complet.

« - Le lit est cassé.

- Franchement jm'en fout. Juste reprend là où tu viens de t'arrêter. »

_« Mais au nom de la vie de ces __quelques-uns, qui sont restés bloqués sur ton drôle de chemin. Au nom de mon ami malade, Qui hurle au fin fond d'son hôpital ! »_

Tout en disant cela je l'embrasse tendrement. Il me répond et reprend ses mouvements mais cette fois ils sont plus doux, plus langoureux. Je recommence à crier, c'est presque encore meilleur que tout à l'heure putain. Sa bouche vient me mordiller un téton pendant que l'une de ses mains commence à caresser mon sexe au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Je sens que je tombe complètement. Mes yeux se révulse, mon cœur bat rapidement, ma tête est vide. Il donne un coup beaucoup plus puissant que les autres, je m'accroche désespérément à ses épaules et fini par jouir en hurlant mon plaisir mêlé à son prénom. Je me crispe tellement, mon plaisir est immense et il me rejoint très rapidement en se répandant à l'intérieur de moi en plusieurs jets. Je m'effondre complètement, Sasuke sur moi. Ma tête pars alors vers l'arrière, je pense entendre Sasuke me dire quelque chose au moment où je sombre dans le néant.

La lumière m'aveugle mais je suis bien, je tente alors de bouger légèrement mais quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et tombe sur le visage de… Sasuke ? Que… Je ne me rappelle de rien. Sauf d'être parti dans un gros trip et d'avoir à un moment ressentit un plaisir immense… Oh putain ! Je lève la couverture et nous découvre nu comme au premier jour, collés l'un a l'autre. Je rougis et remonte la couette. Sasuke pousse un soupir et ressert ses bras autour de moi. Putain j'ai couché avec l'homme de mes rêves. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant heureux! Sauf peut-être quand le médicament a fait effet ... En pensent à cela, mon estomac se tord et un sentiment étrange me prend. Cette envie, ce plaisir comme quand je mange quelque chose que j'aime plus que tout. J'ai envie d'en reprendre. Juste une fois de plus. J'crois qu'il m'en a donné un autre mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je me détache doucement de mon brun, et me baisse doucement pour attraper mon jeans. Je fouille dans ma poche droite et en sors le fameux « Tata ». Je le regarde quelque instant et l'avale. Ma tête part d'un coup dans l'oreiller. C'est bon, j'suis de nouveau au paradis.

_« Ma techno-délire psychédélique, Apocalypticodramatic... »_

* * *

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je suis (enfin) de retour avec ce petit O.S sur la musique "Apocalypticodramatic" de Tryo. Je vous conseil d'ailleurs de l'écouter en lisant cette histoire. Bref j'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Oh et le chapitre 3 de "Welcome in the Wonderland" est pour bientôt !

Je n'oublie pas ma petite beta d'amour qui ma si merveilleusement corrigé ! Ausweye Love you à toi bien sur 3

Merci de me suivre encore et à bientôt les loulous ah ah ! Hum... u_u"

Mademoiselle Ry'


End file.
